Fangry (TF2017)
Fangry from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio No Decepticon leader wants Fangry under his command. The rebellious, foul-mouthed Fangry explodes violently against any being who dares give him an order. He has attacked almost as many unfortunate Decepticons as he has their actual enemies, the Autobots. A Decepticon with a healthy sense of self-preservation will give Fangry orders in the form of mild suggestions or reverse psychology. Fangry has complete faith in his judgment and his alone. He is unwilling to listen to advice, and his tactics are notoriously flawed. Furthermore, he's likely to be abandoned on the battlefield when in trouble. The mere act of coming to his rescue implies he needs help at all—and, well, you know how he reacts to that idea. Fangry's Headmaster partner is Brisko, a Nebulan cartographer with a thirst for power. Brisko feels confident to issue commands to Fangry, thinking he's safe from his retribution seeing as he's the Con's head. Others think he's a bit overconfident; with Fangry, even the unexpected can happen... History Arc 3 Fangry was one of Scorponok's soldiers on Cybertron. He was first seen eagerly driving a group of Autobot prisoners towards the smelting pool, begging his commander to allow him to torture the captives en route. Fortress Maximus and his band of interlopers jumped them, however, and the Decepticons were forced to retreat. |Ring of Hate| After Maximus's unit abandoned Cybertron, Scorponok received word they had come to the planet called Nebulos, and brought a strike team to that world in order to exact revenge. Fangry joined Scorponok in assaulting the planet's capitol, Koraja, and demonstrated his fire-breathing ability as the Decepticons tried to penetrate the city's walls. Later he transformed to robot mode and issued the Decepticon rallying cry. The Decepticons' forward momentum was halted, however, by the arrival of the new Autobot Headmasters. Fortress Maximus and several of his crew members had binary bonded with their Nebulan allies, creating two-in-one warriors. The increased skill and accuracy gained from this combination sent Fangry and the other Decepticons fleeing into the night. |Broken Glass| In the remote Plains of Thok, Scorponok's Decepticons made camp at the industrial complex whose hyper-galactic tranceiver had first alerted them to the Autobots' presence. Forced to admit the value of the Headmaster process, Scorponok allowed himself, Fangry, and several other Decepticons to undergo the process, binary bonding with Lord Zarak — political rival of Fortress Maximus's Nebulan partner — and his entourage. Fangry was binary bonded with Brisko. Joining with Brisko did little to boost Fangry's fighting style at first, and only by threatening civilian hostages were Scorponok and his men able to get the drop on the Autobots. |Love and Steel| As the war continued to escalate on Nebulos, both sides decided to quit the planet and moved on to planet Earth after receiving a distress signal. |Brothers in Armor| The Decepticons met the Autobots on Earth and were defeated in battle. |Trial by Fire| Fangry and his Headmaster partner, Brisko, oversaw part of the Z Foundation's attempt at recruiting humans to take down the Autobots for them. Their pawns, the Roadjammers, ended up overstepping their boundaries and double-crossed the Decepticons. Though the Roadjammers did use the jammers they were provided to capture three Autobots, they used a frequency splitter to jam three more Transformers—namely, Fangry and his companions Squeezeplay and Horri-Bull. The Decepticons' plans were scrapped when the Roadjammers used their jammer to control all six jammed Autobots and Decepticons to attack Mr. Z and Scorponok. Overwhelmed, the Decepticons' anti-jammer was required to free them all, allowing Fangry and the others to escape. |Ca$h and Car-nage!| Shortly thereafter, Fangry joined his fellow Decepticons in recovering Scorponok's head from Highbrow, but the Decepticons soon found themselves in the midst a temporary alliance with the Autobots and future Autobots against the time-traveling Galvatron. The alliance was short-lived; when the future Ultra Magnus accidentally shot Scorponok, Mindwipe joined his fellow Decepticons in tearing Ultra Magnus apart. They retreated with Scorponok's wounded body just before Galvatron was thrown into the time storm, sating it and saving the universe. |Time Wars| Inevitably, Scorponok's band of Earthbound Decepticons met with Ratbat's band of Earthbound Decepticons, and a group including Fangry was given a really boring tour by Starscream of Ratbat's island headquarters. When the tour's star attraction, the kidnapped Buster Witwicky, unwittingly let slip that Ratbat was searching for a powerful artifact called the Underbase, Scorponok was enraged. Scorponok took Fangry and the others to confront Ratbat for hording such information, and a civil war broke out between the two Decepticon camps. |Cold War| Trivia *Roger Craig Smith voices Fangry. Changes *Brisko, Fangry, Horri-Bull, and Squeezeplay didn't appear in the original The Transformers: Headmasters miniseries. *Fangry & Brisko didn't appear in Trial by Fire! *The Soundwave and Terrorcons from the Target: 2006 timeline following Rodimus Prime to the past is omitted in the Time Wars's episode adaptation for being ultimately pointless in the story. *Fangry didn't appear in Cold War! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Headmasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons